


Reading "One War"

by yourlibrarian



Series: Reading Fan Vids [10]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Commentary, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transgenics were bred for human wars, but the ones they fought the most were closer to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading "One War"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Vid] One War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088589) by [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss). 



Giandujakiss' vid has a wonderful emotional range, moving from haunting and distant to present and moving. In some ways this is done with color, the flashbacks with the blue tones and the warmer colors of the present. The blue scenes of all those children somehow made that part of the story seem more dreamlike when set to this music, despite the grim content of those scenes. But the editing also makes the staccato opening beats seem even more like a heartbeat. The "heart" of the transgenics is in their common upbringing, even if, as the music continues, the unity seems to diffuse beneath other tones.

The verses provide a series of story segments, beginning with the development of the transgenics. The combination of this song with the vid's theme also subverts the original intention for the song, making it sound hopeful instead of ominous. The beginning of the vid in particular is superb. The bird image ties in so well to the bird in Joshua's flag later, and the balloon flying off, the crow, everyone looks skyward to freedom. Also really effective was the use of hand signals for the musical beats, stressing the ties among all the children, however long they've been separated. The movement of the childhood scenes to the more present day one, mixed with more horror, also seemed to take their cues from the music, as those eerie, bell-like sounds get an undercurrent of darkness added to them. 

The introduction of the major X5 characters first makes them all seem independent and separate, but as the vid moves on we see their connection. I like how the barcode was used as a symbol of unity here. There's even that scene at 1:26 where Joshua is painting and the window behind him looks like a barcode, and it seems in that clip as if he is painting over it. I liked this occurrence, especially given that Joshua is the only one of them without a barcode. The way these introductions lead into scenes of rebellion, and self-actualization worked quite well too. 

As we move forward we see the struggle of that childhood conditioning warring with the underlying sense of connection the transgenics share. They struggle with obeying orders versus doing what they feel they should. This gets reflected in the first appearance of lyrics -- "we do what we're told." However, after they face moments of truth, their allegiances shift, as in Alec's decision not to kill Max. About halfway through this video it was bringing tears to my eyes. The various transgenics are given the chance to find happiness in their freedom, which Max has given them. 

As the final scenes demonstrate though, that freedom comes at a cost. Zack gets a new life but not without loss. The other transgenics must band together to fight -- they may not get their freedom and a new life without a war. But there is also hope in their unity. I particularly like the way that the final lines of the song are backed with an echo, reflecting all the joined voices as the grown children come together, their escape complete, a dream ahead of them.


End file.
